Gone
by Reisuke-c
Summary: /Ichigo - Yamanbagiri/ Kala itu, ia menghilang. Dan semua adalah kesalahannya. Tapi tak ada satupun yang menyalahkannya. (semuanya dipandang dari sudut pandang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro)


**Gone**

 _Touken Ranbu Fanfiction by_ _Reisuke Celestine_

.

Disclaimer: DMM & Nitro+

.

Cast: Ichigo Hitofuri x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, some appearance of Mikazuki Munechika, Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

.

Warning: crack pair, OOC, typo, OC!Saniwa, plot-rush, klise.

Segalanya dipandang dari sudut mata Yamanbagiri

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

..

..

Dunia itu, rumit.

Percampuran banyak hal yang saling bersinggungan. Selaras, atau berbenturan. Atau malah tidak berhubungan sama sekali. Seperti pikiran manusia, rumit, tidak terduga tapi sederhana. Membingungkan, tapi di sisi lainnya mudah dimengerti—

—atau hanya ia saja yang beranggapan begitu?

..

Ini seperti hari-hari biasa. Segala hal berjalan seperti biasa, layaknya kaset yang berulang kali diputar. Hanya pemerannya yang berbeda. Kegiatan mereka sama, yang mengerjakan berbeda. Terkadang ia berurusan di dapur dengan Mitsutada. Atau di kebun bersama Yagen. Atau di ruang latihan bersama Yamabushi. Atau mencuci pakaian dengan Kasen—yang terakhir itu sungguhan bikin trauma. Pedang bersurai ungu itu seperti terobsesi sekali ingin mengubah warna putih kusam pada jubahnya menjadi putih bersih.

Itu biasa sekali. Sungguh.

Aruji masih tetaplah orang yang terlalu _moody_. Kadang niat bekerja, kadang malah tidak mengerjakan apapun seharian.

Yang lain pun sama. Awataguchi masihlah bocah-bocah yang hobi bermain. Empat pedang Sanjou tetaplah orang-orang tua—yang menyebalkan. Sisanya juga.

Lalu, kenapa terasa berbeda?

..

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro adalah pedang pertama. Entah sungguhan atau candaan, Aruji bilang ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika pertama melihatnya. Pedang bersurai kuning itu juga enggan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Takutnya malah mendengar hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Yagen Toushirou adalah yang kedua, lalu disusul Kousetsu. Sekian minggu berlalu, dan para penghuni citadel semakin bertambah—

—walau sesekali ada saja yang menghilang.

 _Ah, benar juga. Jadi itu ya.._

..

"Ah."

Tsurumaru Kuninaga adalah pedang menyebalkan secitadel. Itu dikonfirmasi oleh hampir seluruh penghuninya. Kalau ada yang menyangkalnya, artinya ia sekutunya.

"Yamanbagiri, Mikazuki mencarimu sejak tadi."

Iris peridot mengerjap beberapa kali. Bingung. Tumben sekali. Bukan berarti mereka tidak dekat, hanya setiap pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan seringnya terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Ini hanya berarti bahwa apa yang akan mereka bicarakan adalah sesuatu yang sepertinya penting—alibinya mungkin hanya butuh teman minum teh.

"Aku akan ke sana, sebentar lagi. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan."

"Masih memikirkannya?"

Yamanbagiri terdiam. Sesekali tangan dengan cekatan melipat selimut yang baru saja kering.

"Yang lainnya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"…aku tahu…"

Dan ia berlalu.

Tsurumaru menghela nafas. Bukan keahliannya berurusan dengan orang yang seperti itu. Lagipula itu hanya kata-kata kosong—tidak akan bisa menembus perasaan seseorang yang sudah dibentengi terlalu tebal. Ia tidak bisa menghibur siapapun. Kenyataan bahwa ia dianggap sebagai pedang kutukan sudah cukup menjadi bukti.

"Itu harusnya bukan urusanku, kan?"

 _Apa benar?_

..

Di dunia ini ada berbagai macam tipe orang. Dari yang paling baik, hingga yang terlalu buruk. Yamanbagiri lebih memilih berada di tengah. Ia bukan orang yang buruk, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa merasa pantas menganggap dirinya baik. Setiap orang—siapapun bahkan yang terlihat paling baik sekalipun—punya dua sisi yang dimaksud. Pada beberapa orang, ia akan terlihat baik, tapi bagi yang lainnya mungkin ia adalah manusia paling buruk yang pernah ada.

Tapi ia apatis.

Memilih untuk tidak menjadi baik, ataupun buruk. Semua penghuni citadel ini cenderung ke arah menjadi orang baik, walau beberapa di antaranya bahkan tidak bisa ditebak sama sekali. Mikazuki Munechika adalah salah satunya. Jujur, bahkan ia sendiri sulit menentukan.

Ia orang baik, atau orang jahat?

Tidak, bukannya ia tidak mempercayai orang itu. Hanya saja… ada yang berbeda.

Ia seperti berhadapan dengan dua orang yang berbeda. Satu waktu, pedang berornamen bulan sabit emas itu adalah pendengar dan pemberi saran yang baik. Di lain waktu ia akan melihat bahwa sosok orang tua yang hobi bersantai itu akan tergantikan oleh sosok lain yang… sulit dijelaskan.

Itu satu contoh.

Ada banyak yang seperti itu. Tsurumaru, Hasebe, bahkan Ichigo—

 _Deg_.

Langkahnya terhenti. Iris hijau peridot menunduk menatap lantai kayu yang baru saja dibersihkan para bocah Awataguchi. Tumpukan selimut di tangan hampir berjatuhan ketika lengannya tanpa sadar melemas.

Ada banyak hal dalam pikirannya, dan semua beban itu kelihatannya tersirat jelas di wajahnya—atau tidak juga, tapi beberapa mungkin ada yang menyadarinya.

Aruji sebenarnya menyadarinya, bahkan lebih daripada apa yang bisa disadarinya. Orang itu kemungkinan tahu mengenai perasaannya sendiri—yang bahkan sebenarnya, sebagiannya tidak ia mengerti sama sekali. Mungkin seperti membaca sebuah buku, dimana terkadang sang penulis bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang ditulisnya.

Yamanbagiri menghela nafas, lelah. Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lama. Sudah berapa lama berlalu sejak hari _itu_?

..

Pada satu waktu di beberapa bulan ke belakang, Yamanbagiri terkadang merasa tempat ini berisik sekali—sekalipun faktanya, bahkan hanya ada tujuh orang termasuk dirinya dan sang Aruji yang tinggal di tempat luas ini. Yah, itu hanya kode. Ia hanya merasa tidak pantas berada di sini. Pedang lain terlihat lebih menakjubkan dibandingkan dirinya. _Tantou_ milik Oda Nobunaga. _Tachi_ milik Date Masamune. _Uchigatana_ milik Sakamoto Ryoma (sumpah, yang satu ini berisik dalam arti sungguhan. Kalau ia nekat, sedari awal ia sudah ingin sang Aruji meleburnya saja. Yaa, itu memang terdengar kejam, tapi serius dia tidak tahan dengan "Pistol lebih baik dari pedang" yang selalu diucapkannya itu). Dan satu lagi, _Tachi_ satu-satunya dari Awataguchi.

(Mikazuki belum ada kala itu. Ia baru muncul beberapa bulan setelahnya, setelah sang Aruji hilang kewarasan gara-gara menghabiskan sumber daya citadel gara-gara terobsesi mendapatkannya. Hasebe bahkan hampir ingin menikahi kuda di citadel saking putus asanya.)

Tapi kini rasanya sepi.

Ada puluhan orang di tempat ini. Belum termasuk dengan para hewan milik beberapa _toudan_. Gokotai bahkan memiliki lima ekor harimau putih kecil bersamanya. Harusnya ini bahkan lebih berisik dibandingkan beberapa bulan lalu. Di kala para penghuninya justru kebanyakan adalah orang yang lebih memilih diam ketika sedang tidak ada kerjaan (dengan Mutsunokami dijadikan pengecualian).

Tempat ini yang sepi, atau justru hanya hatinya yang merasa demikian?

..

"Mikazuki…"

Sang empunya iris heterokrom menoleh. Pakaiannya lengkap, dan pedang berornamen bulan sabit emas miliknya tersimpan di dekatnya. Kemungkinan sebentar lagi ia akan pergi, hanya saja, untuk apa memanggilnya kemari? Tidak bisa kah hal apapun yang ingin dikatakannya itu ditunda hingga ia kembali dari misinya?

"Duduklah. Temani orang tua ini sebelum aku pergi."

Yamanbagiri tidak mengatakan apapun, walau kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati pedang berjuluk kakek tua itu dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak menerima kebohongan atau apapun yang kau katakan selain dari jawaban sebenarnya dari apa yang kutanyakan."

"Aku… tidak mengerti…"

"Ini soal Ichigo, apa aku salah?"

 _Deg_.

"Hari itu, bukan salahmu. Aruji dan yang lainnya juga berpendapat demikian."

"Tapi secara tidak langsung itu adalah salahku. Aku berada di dekatnya saat itu, kalau saja aku tidak lengah, dia tidak perlu mengalaminya hanya karena melindungiku—"

"Dan itu adalah keinginannya."

Yamanbagiri mendongakkan kepalanya. Pedang Sanjou itu bukan disebut tua hanya karena usianya saja, tapi mereka juga adalah sekumpulan pedang yang bahkan memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman—entah kemenangan, atau justru kemalangan. Bahkan Imanotsurugi juga.

"Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk dikhawatirkan, orang sepertiku—"

"Tapi nyatanya mereka benar-benar merasa seperti itu. Kau pedang pertama. Pedang yang bahkan sangat dicintai Aruji. Semua orang menghormatimu, tidak peduli bagaimana dirimu di masa lalu. Pedang asli atau tiruan, kau tetap dirimu sendiri."

"Maaf…" Yamanbagiri menundukkan kepalanya. Jubah putihnya menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna. Tapi Mikazuki bahkan tidak perlu melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang sedang dipasangnya.

Ia tahu.

Hidup selama sepuluh abad, tidak menjadikannya buta pada perasaan orang lain. Ia tahu, hanya memilih untuk diam.

"Ichigo tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini. Begitu juga aku, Tsurumaru, atau yang lain."

"Maaf… tolong biarkan aku sendiri."

Mikazuki tersenyum tipis. Tidak perlu diminta pun, ini memang sudah waktunya untuk berangkat. Ia sudah meminta sedikit kelonggaran dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan untuk bisa berbicara dengannya.

Pedang berornamen emas itu beranjak, lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati pedang bersurai kuning itu. Ia mengerti. Tentang kenapa Aruji begitu mencintainya, bahkan menganggapnya berharga. Bukan tentang bagaimana masa lalunya. Karena bahkan sebagai tiruan pun, ia tetaplah pantas menyandang gelar sebagai yang asli. Aruji hanya mencintainya, karena ia adalah Yamanbagiri. Tidak lebih.

Sama seperti Ichigo.

Mikazuki menyentuh kepala berbalut kain putih kusam itu perlahan. Kasen melakukan tugasnya dengan baik mencuci jubah itu, hingga walaupun warnanya tidak berubah sama sekali tapi terasa lembut.

"Ichigo mencintaimu. Dan apa yang sudah dilakukannya adalah bukti bahwa ia serius dengan perasaannya."

Mikazuki melangkahkan kedua kakinya, meninggalkan salah satu pedang tempaan Kunihiro itu seorang diri. Mengabaikan isak tangis halus yang mengusik pendengarannya. Karena ia tahu, Yamanbagiri butuh waktu bagi dirinya sendiri untuk mengeluarkan segalanya.

..

 _Kala itu musim panas sedang terik. Teriakan Hasebe yang membagi-bagi tugas mengurus citadel tempat tinggal mereka bahkan lebih terdengar seperti speaker rusak yang benar-benar mengganggu telinga. Dan di hari sepanas ini, justru ia malah kebagian mengurus ladang._

 _Bersama sulung Awataguchi._

 _Tumben sekali. Aruji belum pernah memasangkan dia dengan pedang bersurai biru langit itu. Kalau tidak dengan Tsurumaru, Kasen, atau Mikazuki, ia biasa melakukannya dengan Mutsunokami—iya, orang itu niat sekali mengerjainya dengan menyuruhnya berpartner dengan pedang-pedang pembuat masalah sedunia._

 _Tapi, tumben sekali._

" _Yamanbagiri-_ san, _kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Ah?" Yamanbagiri mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi melamun dan tidak melakukan apapun, "tidak, maaf…"_

" _Ini pertama kalinya kita dipasangkan, mohon bantuannya."_

 _Senyum lembut itu tanpa disadari justru semakin membuatnya diam. Tidak, apa ya. Itu, indah._

 _Wussshh!_

 _Sekelebat angin bertiup agak kencang, membuat jubah pedang Kunihiro itu terlepas dari tempatnya yang biasa dan menunjukkan apa yang biasanya tersembunyi di baliknya. Panik, jelas saja. Ia tidak punya kepercayaan diri yang cukup untuk bisa tampil tanpa mengenakan jubah putih lusuhnya._

 _Ichigo memperhatikan helaian emas yang tertiup angin. Daripada melihat, ia malah lebih terlihat seperti terpana, dan tanpa sadar bibirnya menggumamkan satu kata._

" _Indah…"_

Apa?

..

Itu awal mulanya. Bagi dirinya dan juga orang itu. Sekalipun Aruji sering sekali mengatakan bahwa dirinya cantik, dan Mikazuki mengatakan iris hijau peridotnya bersinar dengan indah, hanya untuk kali itu saja, ia tersipu ketika mendengar satu kata itu lolos tanpa disadari dari si pemilik suara.

Ia tiruan, seharusnya tidak pantas dipuji sedemikan rupa.

Benar kan?

..

 _Suara pedang yang beradu menghiasi tengah hutan kala itu. Hujan mengguyur tanpa ampun. Helaan nafas yang terdengar putus-putus menandakan bahwa mereka sudah kelelahan. Misi di kala hari masih cerah, lalu serangan dadakan dari para_ Kebiishi _jelas bukan opsi yang akan mereka pilih dalam perjalanan pulang._

 _Yamanbagiri, Yamabushi, Horikawa, Ichigo, Hotarumaru dan Yagen seharusnya sudah kembali ke tempat mereka sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, di kala kelelahan sudah sangat memuncak._

 _Seharusnya. Tapi bahkan ketidakberuntungan bisa terjadi kapan saja._

 _Mereka muncul. Makhluk haus darah yang tidak ada bosannya mengganggu mereka._

" _Ini buruk." Yagen bergumam kecil. Tapi itu memang faktanya._

" _KYOUDAI, DI BELAKANGMU!"_

 _Teriakan Horikawa kala itu membuatnya refleks menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati_ Oodachi _lawan yang sudah siap untuk menebasnya dengan pedang miliknya. Ia tidak akan sempat menghindar, tidak juga akan sempat bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menahannya._

 _Yamanbagiri memejamkan kedua matanya. Apa ia akan mati sekarang?_

 _Sekian lama menunggu, dan tidak terjadi apapun. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Iris hijau peridotnya melebar, ingin menganggap apa yang di depan matanya hanyalah ilusi belaka._

 _Yang menahan pedang sang Oodachi adalah pedang bersurai biru langit. Tidak, daripada disebut menahan serangan pedangnya, akan lebih tepat jika disebut membiarkan dirinya tertusuk._

 _Cipratan darah mengenai beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bibirnya kelu, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berteriak. Ia memang terbiasa melihat kematian, tapi bukan yang seperti ini._

"… _tidak..."_

 _Hari itu, yang diingatnya hanyalah, mereka kembali ke citadel dengan jumlah yang berkurang satu, dirinya yang ada dalam gendongan Yamabushi dan sebilah pedang patah yang dibawa Yagen dengan hati-hati._

..

Ah, ia jadi teringat lagi semuanya dengan jelas. Wajah para Awataguchi yang tidak mendapati sang kakak tertua pulang, dan Aruji yang hampir menangis kala itu.

Ini semuanya salahnya.

Akan terasa lebih baik jika mereka semua menganggapnya begitu.

Tapi, kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang melakukannya?

..

Derap langkah kaki bercampur. Cepat, lambat, beriringan, seorang diri. Saling berlomba. Seseorang mendekatinya, menarik tangannya agar ia mengikutinya. Jaket merah yang identik dengan miliknya adalah yang pertama kali tertangkap indera penglihatannya.

"H-Horikawa?"

" _Kyoudai_ , ayo ke depan. Tim satu sudah kembali. Ada seseorang yang ikut bersama mereka."

Dan Yamanbagiri mau tidak mau mengikutinya karena bahkan tangannya tidak diizinkan bebas sama sekali.

..

Yang pertama kali tertangkap iris hijaunya adalah Mikazuki. Jelas. Toh pakainnya bahkan sudah terlihat heboh sendiri. Lalu Tsurumaru, Ishikirimaru, Jiroutachi, Shishiou, dan Izuminokami. Ia bahkan baru tahu kalau tim satu yang diberangkatkan hari ini beranggotan enam pedang itu.

Sesosok lainnya mengalihkan perhatiannya, membuatnya sontak menoleh dan tatapannya melebar, bercampur antara rasa tidak percaya dan _shock_.

 _Ini… mimpi… kan?_

"Namaku…"

 _Tidak._

"…Ichigo Hitofuri."

 _Dia kembali._

Dengan kehangatan yang sama, walau tanpa memori yang tersisa.

"Yamanbagiri- _kun_ akan mengantarmu menemui Aruji." Suara sang kakek berpakaian berat itu memecah keheningan.

"Hah?" Tunggu, apa maksudnya? Yang menjadi asisten Aruji hari ini seharusnya adalah Kashuu bukan dirinya.

"Ah, kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya."

Si pemilik surai kuning keemasan itu tertegun. Serasa mengalami _déjà vu_ , walau ia memang pernah mengalaminya dulu.

" _Ini pertama kalinya kita dipasangkan, mohon bantuannya."_

Benar juga.

"Tidak masalah."

.

 **END**

.

a/n err hai? Halo, saya penghuni baru di sini—ga juga sih, tapi cuma pernah post satu ff dan hilang berbulan-bulan. :'D

Saya penganut (?) semua pedang seme x Yamanbagiri. /woi

Jadi maafkan dengan pair ini haha. :'D

Salam kenal~~~


End file.
